User talk:Alan ~ Tyce/Archive 1
Welcome! Message from JackHackers there is a error at news zone i. 2 , meet me at chat oh yeah nvm go to http://this-is-a-website-address.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat jack hackers i am considering leaving, but i will need people to run my shows. - TheJasbre202 (talk) 22:38, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Avatar glitch I think wikia has an avatar glitch you have no avatar the same happened to me briefly Beep (talk) 20:09, March 18, 2016 (UTC) The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far Transcript Hey, I finished The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far. Here it is: MOVED TO The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far. Approving "Government Fatality" It underwent the waiting period and has a majority support vote Timer Vacation Countdown - Countdown to Mar 25, 2016 3:59:59 PM in New York Message from JackHackers (2) we have a meeting- jack i got the lucky bage yay come on, you are 5 min late Really again?! I thought we had a deal you vandalised The Squarepants Family twice once renaming it the other something we agreed you wouldn't do do this again you're fired Beep (talk) 13:16, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Made a Voiceover Yes I am cheap by using Screencastify and have the same first name as Mr Krabs Deset Storm from USA. No, you will have to move Desert Storm because I will not be able to continue writing until Friday Afternoon because I'm in a hotel in New York City relieing on the crap Wifi. --My hot Travis punishes me. (talk) 01:47, March 29, 2016 (UTC) .wow spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:113195 Title Card Never realised you wanted to be a title card creator on The SquarePants Family just so you know you're hired Beep (talk) 08:27, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Chat Kelpy G (talk) 18:07, April 2, 2016 (UTC) WOTS Reboot Sure, I can help. Also, can you post the SBR episode on my talk page before publishing it? I'm hoping to air all of season 1 together. Season 1 will be finished soon. So yeah, please put it on my talk page before publishing it. Thanks. Da Brownie Whoops that was meant for Kelp's talk page. About Your Request I have to check the pages, and sorry, I didn't get a notification or I would've replied earlier. RamDarre (talk) 23:01, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Decision I have decided to leave SpongeTron for recycling and soon I will make a blog post on all the spin-offs we find while cleaning up that someone could take. If there are no takers and no objections by the creator(s)/writers, I will then delete it after a period of 14 days. Not much can be said about Ejaculation Pants, but it technically is a spin-off and someone owns it, and since it has content, I'm afraid I couldn't delete that. I will also ask the community about Spongebob's Magic Mirror, but I believe no one will take and it can be deleted. And finally, the most controversial is the finale, but I believe a template could be created to stop confusion and say it is not actually the ending to avoid having to delete it. Message me back with any concerns, RamDarre (talk) 23:08, April 7, 2016 (UTC) chat chat!!! JackHackers Message from Calaz chat - User:Calaz Message from Alexjake14 Stop blocking me. Thanks. You should stop vandalising then Beep (talk) 17:25, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Message from Da king of SpongeBob Fans Hope you win for Admin!Da king of Spongebob Fans (talk) 17:09, April 20, 2016 (UTC) *Its not really a competition. - OH YEAH MR KRABS (contact • ) Vadervoid is weird I DON'T NEED SAFETY GLOVES CAUS I M HOMR SIMP (talk) 14:44, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Skype getton m8 me william tech and calaz are there